So Close
by drowning in technicolor dreams
Summary: Almost believing this was not pretend." One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Clique or So Close by Jon McLaughlin. But it's an amazing song.**

**A/N: I just watched Enchanted again and I fell in love with the song and the scene. So here I am, trying to recreate it. I hope I did it justice :D**

**So Close**

_Claire Lyons was the luckiest person alive, _Dylan Marvil thought as she watched the blonde twirling in the arms of the dark haired boy.

"Alright guys, second to the last dance. Go get a girl you didn't bring here and dance with her," Danny Robbins, official prom DJ—his words—said into the microphone and Dylan watched as boys reluctantly asked other girls to dance with them. She saw Derrick Harrington—her date—take Massie Block to the dance floor and she grinned because they both knew he wanted to take Massie to prom, but Landon Crane beat him to it.

"Dylan, wanna dance?" said a voice she knew all too well. A voice that haunted her dreams and turned her nightmares into fantasies. A voice that made her knees weak. A voice that makes her heart beat louder and faster. The voice of _Cam Fisher. _

"S-sure," she said and she placed her cold hand on his warm one and she let him lead her to the center of the dance floor.

_You're in my arms, __  
And all the world is calm,__  
The music playing on for only two,__  
So close together__  
And when I'm with you__  
So close to feeling alive_

_This feels…right, _she thought. She might sound selfish, but she didn't care. She felt _right _in his arms. Like she belonged there and nowhere else. He made her happy, excited, _alive. _She looked up into his one-green-one-blue eyes with her green orbs and she realized she was just hallucinating as he looked at her with eyes full of pure and innocent _friendship._

Dylan never hated the word more.

_A life goes by,__  
Romantic dreams will stop, __  
So I bid mine goodbye, and never knew__  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you__  
And now, forever I know,__  
All that I want is to hold you__  
So close_

She realized she should stop hallucinating as his eyes traveled back to the blonde dancing with Chris Plovert and his beautiful eyes filled with love. Love she had always wanted to be directed at her. She realized—in his arms—that she had no hope. Cam and Claire. Cam and Claire would always be together and Cam and Dylan would never be in the picture.

But she had this moment. This moment with him and that's all she needed. She just needed to hold him close, even for only a moment.

That was all she needed.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end,__  
Almost believing this was not pretend__  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come__  
So far, we are, so close._

That's all she needed. She just needed to pretend that he was hers at the moment. Pretend Cam and Dylan were the perfect couple and not Cam and Claire. Pretend he was looking at her with love and not with friendship. _Pretend this was their happy ending._

She just needed to pretend.

_How could I face the faceless days,__  
If I should lose you now? __  
We're so close__  
To reaching that famous happy end__  
Almost believing this was not pretend__  
Let's go on dreaming, though we know we are__  
So close…_

She knows what it feels like to not have the person you love. She felt it everyday. But maybe, him asking her to dance was not what she needed because now she knows what it feels like to be beside him and she liked it. She liked it so much she thinks she can't let go but she has to. _Dreams have to end sometime._

And just like that, the song ends and he lets her go and she feels bare and empty without his warmth surrounding her.

"Time for prom king and queen!" Danny announced to the loud cheers of the students. "All nominees up on stage.

They both made their way up on stage and Mr. Myner came up with the coveted plastic crowns. "King first," he said and Principal Burns handed him the envelopes and everybody held their breaths in anticipation of what he said next. "Our Prom King is…" he paused and a resounding drumroll filled the air. "Cam Fisher," he announced and everybody cheered as he crowned the most beautiful boy Dylan has ever seen. Cam gave a swift bow and Dylan had to catch her breath for he did it with such grace she wondered if he was even real.

"Time for our beautiful queen," Mr. Myner said and the drumroll filled the air again and between the fast _thumpthumpthump _of the drums—no her heart—she found herself still wishing to be Queen beside him because no matter what she said earlier she still loved him—_oh how she loved him_—and she would never stop loving him and she would never stop wishing to his Queen forever and ever and she would always want to have his heart like how he had hers.

"_Claire Lyons," _Mr. Myner said and as the word escaped his lips Dylan's heart sank because the only thing she saw was Claire leaping into the arms of her King. But she put on a smile and applauded with everyone because Claire Lyons was her best friend and no matter what happens she loved her best friend.

"Now, the King and Queen have to lead the last dance," Danny announced and Dylan made her way back down.

"They're perfect, aren't they?" Kristen Gregory asked as she watched Claire Lyons and Cam Fisher twirling around the dance floor.

"Yeah. They are," she said and she let the crowd swallow her for she was just another commoner admiring the perfect royal couple.

_So close…__  
And still so far._

**Okay, so how was that?**

**It didn't really follow the song.**

**It's just a short little one-shot hoping for reviews *wink wink nudge nugde*…**


End file.
